El color de la ignorancia es blanco
by kingdom2kailer
Summary: "Fue cuando los conocí, a los hermanos Elric, chicos que no se pueden ver en cualquier parte, son esa clase de personas que te dejan esa pequeña espina en el corazón, sacudieron mi mundo." Los hermanos Elric conocen a Ana Kailer, quien con el tiempo van revelando su historia y razones para ser alquimista, y Edward accede a ser su maestro. Un Spinoff (historia aparte) OCxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten de esta historia ^^ Quizás no este bien escrita, pero lo hago por mera diversión~**

**No quise entrometerme en los acontecimientos de la serie, así que lo hice en forma de spin off**

* * *

**Introducción**

"No fue hasta hace un mes que lo conocí, el chico de cabellos y ojos dorados, un joven que en su apariencia parece más que un niño, pues su estatura no lo ayudaba a aparentar bien su edad. Cuando lo conocí no parecía más que un engreído, alguien quien no le importa mucho lo que pase a su alrededor si no es algo que le interese. Un genio que siempre es acompañado por su hermano, que supuestamente, es el menor, pero es inevitable pensar que él es el mayor, su estatura es espantosamente gigante a diferencia de su hermano y lleva consigo una armadura que no contrasta con su personalidad dócil y amable. Esos hermanos que a pesar de sus personalidades contrastantes, no dejan de ayudarse y cuidarse el uno al otro. Nunca pude entender ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien y que esa persona te sea correspondida con el mismo trato, eso era un mundo totalmente diferente para mí, pero no estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de los hermanos Elric.

Así es, Edward Elric, el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia y su hermano menor, Alphonse Elric. Esos niños, esas personas, esos alquimistas, la gente los llama de muchas maneras, pero a decir verdad, cuento esta historia, porque ellos son esa clase de persona que te deja esa marca en la vida. Ese tipo de personas que, tal vez suene exagerado, tienes oportunidad de conocer cada ciertos años, así de privilegiado es conocerlos.

Quizás les parezca un tanto exagerado, pero se preguntaran porque, ellos, esos hermanos, me conocieron, más bien, como los conocí. Creo que es imposible no conocerlos, mucho menos apartar la mirada de ellos, no son gente común en cuanto a su apariencia, pero creo que le he dado vueltas al asunto de encuentros y conocer gente, ni siquiera me he presentado, disculpen la grosería.

Mi nombre es Ana Kailer, soy proveniente de Creta, que se encuentra al este de Amestris. Vine a Amestris para aprender más sobre la alquimia, solo soy una viajera ambulante, se los principios y técnicas básicas de la alquimia, pero siempre he querido desarrollar mi propia técnica, como lo hacen los alquimistas estatales, mis pocos conocimientos me han ayudado a ir consiguiendo trabajos donde pueda ser de ayuda mi alquimia y así conseguir dinero para seguir moviéndome. Mi punto en las ciudades es visitar todas las bibliotecas que hay en cada lugar de Amestris, pues algunas tienen libros que me han ayudado a seguir descubriendo cosas que no sabía sobre la alquimia. La alquimia, sé que tiene sus dos caras como una moneda, puede ser mala como buena, he conocido personas que han usado la alquimia para robar o engañar a las personas, a causa de eso, algunas personas me han visto con malos ojos, no puedo hacer nada por ello, solo demostrarles que no todos los alquimistas somos así.

En fin, creo que hable suficiente de mí, perdonen mi brevedad, de verdad, esta historia aún sigue y es fresca, por eso, quiero contarles lo más rápido y detallado los eventos que sucedieron con estos hermanos Elric, quienes le dieron un giro a mi vida por completo, sobre todo, Edward Elric, quien repentinamente, sin saberlo, afecto drásticamente mi corazón, pero eso se los contare más adelante con los hechos…"

**Capítulo 1. La Biblioteca**

Un tren iba dirigiéndose a Central, en el transbordaba una chica de cabellos negros y corto arriba de los hombros, ojos de color carmesí y vestimenta que hacia juego con su cabello y ojos, se encontraba leyendo un libro de Alquimia básica, entonces el tren comienza a disminuir su velocidad, lo que detiene enseguida la lectura de Ana y hace a un lado el libro y se asoma por la ventana, entonces su mirada se resplandece, llego a la famosa Central de Amestris. El tres se detiene y deja saber que es hora de bajar, Ana baja inmediatamente y esta se da un gran estirón al pisar el suelo de Central, inmediatamente corre hacia las afueras del lugar y se queda maravillada con el lugar.

-¡Ah!...- Mira con ilusión toda Central

"Al fin he llegado" Dice para sus adentros "No puedo perder tiempo, tengo que conocer la Biblioteca Nacional de Central...", comienza a dar pasos agigantados en camino a la biblioteca.

"Bien, repasemos, mi propósito es entrar a hurtadillas a la famosa Biblioteca Nacional de Central, pues solo los alquimistas estatales tienen acceso a entrar a ese prestigioso lugar, tengo que entrar de cualquier modo, mi plan principal es colarme en la noche, aún tengo que arreglar algunos huecos en el plan, pero eso lo pensare con más cuidado al llegar y echar un vistazo a los alrededores del lugar para saber a qué clase de peligros me enfrentaría y que tan cuidadosa tenía que ser." Suspira decidida, después de un tiempo caminar unos minutos, al fin, llega a su destino.

Ver la Biblioteca Nacional de Central la deja pasmada, los ojos le brillan y suelta su maleta de la impresión y posa sus manos en su rostro mientras se mueven de una manera agitada

- ¡En verdad! ¡Estoy aquí! Jama pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver esta obra de arte tan bien estructurada y con conocimientos casi no limitados...- Aunque comienza hablar en voz alta y la gente al rededor, que mayormente eran militares que iban hacia la biblioteca se ponían nerviosos de su presencia, un guardia se dispuso a acercarse a ella, pues estaba perturbando la tranquilidad de los demás.

- Oye, no hagas escándalo, esta propiedad está a jurisdicción de los militares, cualquier anomalía o comportamiento extraño será juzgado...Además, no se permite que los civiles entren a la Biblioteca de Central...- La fulmina con la mirada y su voz mostraba autoridad y molestia. Ana mira al guardia y le regala una sonrisa

- Lamento importunar estos momentos, estoy causando problemas a su trabajo importante, lo siento, he sido descuidada, que admirable que personas como ustedes trabajen en un lugar tan importante - sonriendo gentilmente al guardia quien deja confundido por un momento, pero toma los cumplidos

- A-ah, sí, es muy importante, muchas gracias por not… - Antes de que continuara Ana toma sus maletas y apresuradamente se despide

- Lo siento, soy turista y tengo otros lugares que visitar, pero espero poder ver gente tan dedicada como usted, nos vemos - se despide agitando ligeramente la mano

- Oh, entonces, disfrute su estadía aquí señorita - correspondiendo la despedida

Ana sigue corriendo, deja escapar en su rostro una sonrisa pretenciosa

"A las personas les gusta que las adulen, tengo que saber mentir y saber usar palabras bonitas si quiero mantenerme viva en este lugar, ciertamente, me he vuelto un poco mentirosa con cierto tipo de gente, la gente que me pueda causar problemas y traer un beneficio a la vez. Todo lo que me enseño mi padre, me sirvió de mucho, no por nada es psicoanalista, él sabe tratar y conocer a la gente, con solo ver a las personas, parece que ya las conoce de por vida...Aprender sobre ello no fue tan fácil, pero me ha servido en mi viaje..." Comienza a tener un recuerdo sobre su partida

FLASHBACK

El ambiente estaba lluvioso, Ana estaba enfrente de su padre quien se estaba sentado en una vieja silla, la cual al mínimo movimiento rechinaba

- Padre, yo...Quiero irme, quiero ir a aprender más sobre la alquimia...- Al principio siente cierta inseguridad, pero su deseo logra fluir y convertirse en una oración, Ana no para de mirar a su padre

El hombre, que tenía una apariencia algo cansada, pero se podía notar que aún tenía mucho por vivir, cabello negro pero con algunas cuantas canas, su rostro era tosco, con una barba de candado y un bigote, todo el "set" completo, voltea lentamente hacia su hija.

- Ya veo...- Dejo en suspenso su respuesta

- Y-yo...Sé que puedo, he aprendido los principios básicos y también sobre el psicoanálisis, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, además, si no me voy pronto, sé que e… - el hombre levanta su mano interrumpiéndola, entonces enfoca su mirada en ella, Ana duda, pero aun así, mira a su padre directamente a los ojos.

- Si...Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero será un viaje largo y cansado, pero te servirá, a todos...Solo recuerda esto, la gente allá afuera es vil, hasta la gente más pura te mentira alguna vez, no confíes en nada ni nadie, confía en ti...Mientras tengas eso en mente, todo saldrá bien...Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido, observa a la gente y jamás dejes que ellos te observen a ti - Posa su mano en la cabeza de su hija

- Si...Gracias, padre - Susurra Ana

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sus pasos iban alentándose conforme el recuerdo terminaba y suelta un gran suspiro, sentía gratitud hacia su padre, más que nada en el mundo, era a la persona a la que más quería beneficiar después de aprender perfectamente la alquimia.

- Debo encontrar un hotel pronto - Diciendo esto para sí misma, vuelve a correr por la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde hospedarse

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Central, un joven de cabellos dorados y un sujeto con armadura, se encontraban entre pilas de libros en una mesa, alrededor había gente que no se inmutaba al ver su pila de libros, ciertamente, estaban acostumbrados a ver esa escena una y otra vez.

Uno de los bibliotecarios los mira, suelta un resoplo y se acerca hacia ellos

- Muchachos, por favor, dejan sus libros en su estante, no queremos volver a tener los mismos problemas de acomodo por su culpa... - reclama el bibliotecario mientras sujeta unos cuantos libros

- Ah, sí, lo siento - Se disculpa el sujeto de la armadura, quien a pesar de su apariencia, su voz era amable y dócil, todo lo contrario a su apariencia que lucía ruda con esa armadura

- Eh, está bien, si, retírate por favor - haciendo un ademan con la mano sin apartar la vista de un libro, era un joven de cabello dorado y ojos dorados, vestimenta negra y una llamativa gabardina roja, su tono de voz era un fastidio, el bibliotecario se ofendió y se retiró del lugar, se podían escuchar algunos susurros alrededor

- "Esos hermanos Elric, pueden ser muy mal educados, sobre todo ese Edward Elric..." -

Edward Elric, ese era el nombre de aquel rubio, quien fingía no escuchar esos molestos comentarios y seguía concentrándose con un rostro de molestia en el libro. Mientras, su compañero de armadura, volteaba disimuladamente hacia donde provenían aquellos comentarios

- Es bueno que guardes compostura por esos comentarios, pero si quienes evitar cosas así, no seas tan grosero hermano... - comento en voz baja, el chico de armadura, conocido como Alphonse Elric, el hermano menos de Edward Elric, quien era conocido como el Alquimista de Acero, toda una estrella en central y varios lugares.

- Si, lo sé, pero no se puede ser amable con todo mundo, me piden lo imposible... - refunfuñando, deja el libro a un lado y toma otro para seguir leyendo

Alphonse se limita a soltar un suspiro de resignación y seguir leyendo el libro en sus manos.

En poco tiempo, el atardecer se convertiría en noche, y es la hora de cerrar la biblioteca, los hermanos Elric seguían en el mismo lugar, que al parecer la pila de libros se acumuló más.

Mientras, afuera de la biblioteca, veía desde una distancia segura. Observaba a los guardias, en espera de alguna distracción, entonces los guardián ven salir a algunas mujeres que trabajan en el lugar y estos comienza a despedirlas, pero haciendo una alargada despedida con intenciones de vagos coqueteos, Ana aprovecha la distracción y entra rápidamente a la Biblioteca y se deja perder entro los estantes y estantes de libros, solo para esperar que ya no haya nadie más en el lugar.

El bibliotecario se acerca a Edward y Alphonse

- Chicos, ya vamos a cerrar, les recomiendo poner de una buena vez sus libros en sus lugares... -

- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! - sube la voz Edward y se levanta de golpe, comienza a recoger los libros y hacer su pequeña pila con sus dos brazos - Vamos, Al, ayúdame

- Si - asienta con la cabeza y él toma el doble de libros que Edward, el bibliotecario los observa mientras hacen eso y se va a preparar otras cosas para cerrar el lugar.

Ana, literalmente, se perdió entre todos los estantes que había

- Rayos, no conozco el lugar, es demasiado grande, no creo que me sirva guiarme por las secciones...Aunque...- Mira a su alrededor y para su sorpresa, estaba en la sección de Alquimia - ¡Ah! Vaya, aquí están todos - de la emoción comienza a moverse de un lado a otro mirando y señalando títulos que había buscado pero nunca dio con ellos.

- Estoy tan feliz, al fin podre leerlos, aunque me tome toda la noche lo hare y si me falta volveré a la siguiente noche para seguir leyéndolos - Su emoción no le permitió darse cuenta que atrás de ella, estaba alguien observándola

-Ahm...Este...-

- ¡¿...?! - Ana se paraliza y voltea cuidadosamente - Ah... - Al voltear, vio un sujeto en armadura, lo cual la puso más nerviosa - Ah...Eh...

- Tu...No deberías estar aquí, ¿cierto? - Pregunta el sujeto en armadura, pero más que una pregunta, era una afirmación

- Eh, eh... - comienza a alejarse despacio, voltea y apresura su paso pero choca con alguien mas

- ¡Hermano! - Grita Alphonse

- ¡AGH! - Se quejan los dos, Ana se soba la cabeza y mira con quien choco, se encuentra con un chico de cabello y ojos dorados, quien la mira confundido, pero enseguida su rostro cambia a enojo

- Oye, tu no deberías estar aquí, ¿qué haces aquí? - reclama el joven rubio

- Yo me perdí, y entre aquí por indicaciones, pero no conozco el lugar, así que... - se encoje de hombros, pensó rápidamente en una mentira, así, si la atrapaban, quedaría como víctima de las circunstancias

- No nos mientas, te escuche hablando y mencionaste que volverías mañana en la noche, significa que entraste a hurtadillas - Alphonse invalida la mentira de Ana

- Hey, ¿tratas de robarse los libros de la biblioteca? Eso es robo, te encerraran en la cárcel... - Menciono con molestia Edward mirando a la chica ojirojo

A lo lejos se escuchan unos pasos

- Oigan, ya vamos a cerrar, muévanse hermanos Elric - Exclamaba el fastidiado bibliotecario, Ana se puso nerviosa, apenas había llegado a Central y pronto se metería en problemas, mira con desesperación a los hermanos Elric

- Les explicare, pero por favor, no dejen que me atrapen - Hace una reverencia completa, estaba asustada

Edward y Alphonse se encojen un poco con lo que ven, se miran a los ojos y asienten la cabeza al mismo tiempo, Alphonse toma a Ana, y ella se asusta

- ¡Ah! N-no - Se agita y patalea en el aire

- Tranquila, tendrás que meterse dentro de la armadura de Al, pero por favor, no digas nada ni grites, no te garantizamos respuestas, depende de tu historia o que tan CONVINCENTE sea... - recalca Edward, recordando que mintió acerca de su razón de estar, Ana asienta lentamente algo avergonzada y enseguida Alphonse la mete en su armadura

Rápidamente, Ana se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, la armadura estaba vacía, tapo su boca de la impresión, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, jamás había visto algo así, giro un poco la cabeza para observar todo el vacío de la armadura y nota un circulo de trasmutación.

- "Eso...es..." - quería tocarlo, pero al final no lo hizo, espero a que pudieran sacarla de ahí o al menos salir, de repente tocan la armadura, ella reacciona rápidamente

- Oye, ya salimos, te sacaremos - Decía el rubio

- Ajá - Se limitó a responder con eso, enseguida Alphonse abre su armadura y Ana sale de ahí un poco avergonzada con la mirada hacia abajo - Gracias...- susurro

- De nada - Cierra su armadura

- Ahora si puedes decirnos...- Comento Edward, moviendo su mano en el aire, haciendo señas de que ella continúe

- ¿Por qué esta vacío? - Pregunta apresuradamente Ana, los hermanos Elric se ponen un poco nerviosos, pero Edward decide reaccionar de otra manera

- ¡Los que debemos hacer las preguntas aquí, somos nosotros, no tú! - Reclama enojado, Ana lo mira y aparta la vista

- Vamos, les contare, pero ustedes también me dirán eso, intercambio equivalente - Hace unos ademanes mientras dice eso y comienza a caminar ignorando cualquier queja

- ¡Hey! Te salvamos de que te descubran, así que no es intercambio - se queja Edward

- Vamos, hermano, tranquilo... - Dice Al para tranquilizar a su hermano

- Ah, que molestias de verdad - Comienza a caminar el rubio y su hermano lo sigue, yendo detrás de Ana


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capitulo, lamento haberme atrasado tanto -_-

No quiero dejar a medias esto, lol, así que perdonen

También la lentitud, quizás vaya lento, pero ya verán que luego iré bien recio.

Trato de ser cuidadosa con las faltas de ortografía, pero a veces se me escapan, lamento si eso les causa problemas o algo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Maestro**

Llegaron a un hotel donde Ana comenzó a hospedarse, saca la llave y abre la puerta del cuarto que marcaba el número y letra 122-C.

- Pueden pasar…- Susurro Ana mientras levantaba el brazo en ademan de bienvenida, Edward entra sin pensarlo, mientras que Alphonse da una pequeña reverencia

- Con permiso…- menciona Alphonse con timidez, después de Alphonse entra Ana y cierra la puerta y guarda la llave en su bolsillo.

- Bien, es hora de que nos cuentes que paso, primero nos dirás tus razones y ya veremos si te diremos las nuestras – mostraba mucha desconfianza en su tono, se sentó en la cama que yacía a un lado y se cruzó de piernas y brazos esperando la explicación.

- Hermano, no seas tan confianzudo…- regaño

- ¿Eh? Estoy siendo desconfiado – dijo Edward sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano, era su comportamiento tan cómodo.

- Ah, no te preocupes, es solo un hotel, no es como si fuera mi casa, ehm... ¿joven o señor?...Ahora que me acuerdo, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado – Pone sus brazos a medio cruzar con una mano en su boca y mirando hacia arriba tratando de recordar si le habían dicho sus nombres anteriormente.

- Oh, lo siento, yo me llamo Alphonse Elric – da una reverencia solo con su cabeza

- Yo soy Edward Elric... - aun con sus brazos cruzados y mirando a Ana con disgusto

- ¿Edward Elric? ¡Ya decía! Se me hacía tan extraño que tu estuvieras en la biblioteca, pensé que Alphonse era un alquimista con su pequeña hijo o hermanito – se rasca la cabeza con vergüenza, a lo que Edward reacciona con más enojo y la fulmina más con la mirada.

- ¡No soy un niño! – Grito, levantándose a la vez que la mirada con ira

- Oh, ya, ya, eres una pequeña niña entonces, eso explica tu linda cabellera larga y rubia – comenta con un gesto juguetón, disfruto el cambio repentino de Edward, rápidamente uno podía darse a la idea de que es una persona temperamental.

-¡No! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡No un niño! ¡Eso es lo que quiero dejar en claro! – sujeta su trenza con vergüenza como si tratara de quitarla de la vista de Ana.

- Hermano, por favor, compórtate, no caigas en bromas así…- Se pone en medio de los dos

Edward vuelve a su compostura y respira hondo – Tienes razón, lo más seguro es que ella no nos dira nada, asi que la reportaremos directamente con la policía, se harán cargo de ella por querer ROBAR a la biblioteca de central – dijo con aires de seguridad y con sus brazos cruzados

- ¡A-ah! ¡N-no! – pone sus manos enfrente de su rostro, juntas, en una pose de redención – Y-yo…les diré – suelta un suspiro de derrota

- Pues, habla…- exige con disgusto.

Ana va y se sienta en la cama – Yo, llevo semanas viajando, recorriendo todo Amestris y buscando cada importante biblioteca que haya en los mejores puntos de Amestris, para así, estudiar todo lo que pueda sobre la alquimia… Se los principios básicos…Pero, yo quiero aprender más, sé que podría hacerlo, ser una excelente alquimista…- mira al suelo mientras les cuenta, sentía como si fuera una niña que les contara su cuento favorito a dos par de adultos, por eso, sentía un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Y por qué viajar sola? ¿Por qué tus padres no vienen contigo? Eso es un tanto extraño y peligroso – Comenta Alphonse, Edward se mantenía recargado en la pared mientras Ana contaba su historia, pero cuando Alphonse pregunto eso, subió su vista y la dirigió a Ana.

- Nada en particular, solo quise viajar sola – responde con tranquilidad

- Ninguna niña viaja sola por que se le da la gana – comenta Edward, mirándola con mucha seguridad, el sabia de que hablaba, el conoce esas miradas que ocultan algo más.

- Pues a veces si sucede, Edward – imitando la seguridad de Edward, Ana tenía presente que no le podía contar a cualquiera lo que sucede en su hogar. Al ver la reacción, Edward suspira con fastidio y, Ana, al ver que ya no sería interrumpida, continua – Llegue aquí a Central, sabiendo que la biblioteca de aquí, me ayudaría a mejorar, pero sé que solo está permitida para los Alquimistas Estatales, solo he conocido a un joven alquimista que logro convertirse en ellos… - Mira a Edward Elric- Y ese eres tu… Y creo que eso es una suerte – se levanta en seco y apunta su dedo hacia Edward, este la mira con sorpresa y Ana toma aire y suelta sus palabras:

- ¡Quiero que tú seas mi maestro de Alquimia! – Exclama con entusiasmo

- ¿Eh? – Dejan escapar los dos hermanos Elric, Ana seguía sonriente y mirando fijamente a Edward

- Vamos, vamos, no soy una mala alumna, solamente necesito un buen tutor para lograr mi sueño – menciona con alegría

- No, imposible, yo no tomo alumnos, siempre estoy ocupado, tengo mis misiones y hay cosas más importantes para mí…- Niega Edward con la cabeza

- No creo que mi hermano sea un buen maestro… - Menciona Alphonse con preocupación

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Al? – Edward reacciona con indignación

- Hermano, no puedes verte de la perspectiva que yo te veo – Dice Alphonse con una expresión en su voz de cierto cansancio por las cosas que ha hecho Edward

Ana los observa a los dos con algo de decepción, pero trata de que eso no le afecte – A-ah…Vamos, no digas que no, solo tómame como alumna de prueba, si no te gusta cómo va todo esto, puedes botarme y prometo ya no tratar de hurtar nada de la biblioteca - decía negociado Ana, ella sabía que si se hacía alumna de él, tendría algún acceso a la biblioteca de central, pero más que eso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender de un famoso alquimista estatal. Ella ya había escuchado, durante su viaje, las historias sobre ese joven alquimista que ayuda a las personas y las grandes hazañas que ha hecho.

Edward Elric se mantenía cruzado de brazos, pensativo, observa a Ana, Ana lo mirada con seguridad, era obvio que ella quería aprender. Entonces, a su mente le vino el recuerdo de su maestra Izumi, cuando no quería aceptar a Alphonse y Edward como alumnos, Alphonse y el, tenían esa misma mirada.

Alphonse se acerca su hermano y le susurra en el oído – Hermano, quizás si deberías probar… Viajo desde muy lejos para aprender, eso dice mucho… -

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Finge algo de fastidio Edward – Te tomare como alumna temporal, si no eres apta, te pateare lejos – Amenaza Edward, apuntando a Ana con su dedo, mientras sonríe desafiante.

Ana pudo captar la iniciativa de Edward y ella corresponde con una gran sonrisa y asiente – No te vas a arrepentir, Alquimista de Acero – acentúa el apodo de Edward

Edward y Alphonse se miran entre si y sonríen, Edward levanta la mano a la altura de sus hombres y un dedo – Pero antes, tendrás que cumplir dos requisito…

-¿Eh? ¿Cuáles? – exclama Ana confundida

- El primero, tendrás que olvidarte de lo que viste dentro de Alphonse, no podemos explicarte eso… Tú tienes tus SECRETOS y nosotros, los nuestros – Acentúa Edward, pues él ya se había percatado de que Ana no conto todas sus razones, Ana capta la indirecta y bufa un poco.

- De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la segunda?... – se cruza de brazos

- Tu nombre, necesito saber el nombre de mi aprendiz – Edward sonríe, con esa particular gran sonrisa que lo identificaba.

Ana ríe un poco, pues tenía razón, había olvidado presentarse, levanta su mirada a Edward y Alphonse – Me llamo Ana Kailer, mucho gusto de conocerlos… - esboza una sonrisa.


End file.
